I believe...
by Princess Luna
Summary: the year after ginny's graduation. Draco, Harry, and Dumbledore are the generals in a war against Voldemort... a love will blossom


A/N: is a new story I started… I'm hoping I get a lot of reviews… (hint)… anyway I'll be working on love at long last sooner or later. I never have time anymore…

****

I believe…

- Princess Luna

Chapter 1: The mission

****

Raindrops trickled down the rooftops of Hogsmeade… once the sight of a humble little town, now told the tale of a gruesome battle. The thunder sounded throughout the lonely streets, which bore the overturned carts of weapons. The distinct signs of bloodshed had been cleared away, yet a stench of unruly defeat stayed among the young wizards.

Ginny Weasley, slowly walked solemnly through the town streets. She remembered once, as a child, her laughter had filled these same avenues with happiness… now her tears filled these same roads with a feeling of denial. 

As she was walking, she noticed a certain raven haired man standing near the sight of where the Dark Mark had once again shone itself. She stopped abruptly, mere inches away from the man she loved so dearly. 

He was looking at the ground, his eyes were closed. He looked so vulnerable, his tattered robes waving in the slight breeze.

"We lost again, Gin.." He whispered, his voice full of anger.

"We'll get them next time, come on." Ginny said quietly, but he didn't move.

Wanting to comfort him, Ginny placed a gently hand on his shoulder. He pulled away quickly, not saying a word. The pain of him refusing her affection broke her heart.

"Harry, please… this isn't the time…" She whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"Ginny, of all people I don't want to talk to you!" His voice came. Full of anger, the hatred that was heard, choked Ginny.

"Harry, you can't shut me out again! Not again! Just talk to me… for a few minutes…" She pleaded with him, yet he insisted on leaving her. 

'_He never talks to me. He never talks to anyone… oh god I wish he would let me make his sadness go away. Why doesn't he trust me anymore?_' She thought, closing her eyes, as the tears of rejection began to form.

They had been a serious couple since Ginny had graduated from Hogwarts a year ago. The summer of Harry's graduation… Voldemort had come to power once again. Harry was put in charge of the forces. Draco Malfoy, astonishingly, joined their side and was put in charge of a second force. And so Harry and Draco were put second in command under Dumbledore. Due to Harry's position, his presence at Hogwarts was mandatory during Ginny's seventh year. 

One night, Harry had saved Ginny from one of Voldemort's messengers. He had come to kidnap her, in hopes of using her to reopen the Chamber of Secrets… ever since then their friendship had blossomed into a steady love.

But now, with the start of the war, Harry had started to ignore her. He wouldn't speak to her about how he felt, and she knew he was depressed. She knew he hated the war and… all the anger… she sensed it even when they were alone. But, he just wouldn't talk to her.

"Ginny." Harry muttered, his voice cold. "Leave."

"I'm not going to leave you." Ginny said softly, firmly. But her broken heart was apparent in her voice. "Harry, I know you don't like this war… I know how you feel, we all feel it. None of us want to have to go through this. None of this want to have to see all of this…"

"How do you know what I'm feeling, Ginny? How the hell could you even understand?" He said, his voice in a cold hiss.

Their conversation was interrupted by an awkward cough. Ginny turned her head quickly and only to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of them, his ignorant smirk upon his dirt stained face.

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything _important_." He said with his sarcastic charm, he looked over at Ginny. "Virginia, you're looking lovely tonight…"

"Stop being such an ass, Malfoy." Ginny hissed. He always knew when her and Harry were arguing, which happened quite often during these days, and always found a way to worsen the situation.

"As you wish." He said mischievously. "Potter, Dumbledore wants to talk to you." He said, his voice regaining a hint of hostility.

"What for?" Harry asked… 

"Something about the mess you see around you." Draco said, almost bored. "He seems to think that your _loss_ could have been avoided.

"It wasn't his loss, Malfoy." Ginny said savagely. "How dare you say that!"?

He ignored her words, but did turn to face her with a twinkle in his eyes he said…

"And so, as I hear, you will remain here and clean up what you did, Potter. While Virginia and I move on to Africa to investigate the possible whereabouts of the Dark Lord."

"Orders are orders," Harry said.

He turned to leave, but Ginny quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her. She turned him to face her.

"Harry, please." She whispered, finally starting to cry. "I don't want to leave you."

"Ginny, shut up." He said angrily. "You're creating a scene."

With that he turned to leave, he didn't turn back. Ginny stared at him until she saw him enter their headquarters. With that final sight of him, her love… the one she cared for so much, leave her she let the tears erupt. But then, she felt a cold hand being placed on her shoulder. She became aware of the man who stood behind her…

"Get your filthy hands off of me." Ginny said harshly, jerking her shoulder away.

"Stop crying." Draco said amused. He pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ears and whispered, "You always have me…"

He was answered by her small, tender hand was raised and slapped him. She was breathing hard, her face flushed with a pinkish hue.

"How dare you." She said viciously, her voice shaking.

"You'll pay for that, Virginia. One day, you will pay for your misbehavior." Draco said dangerously. Then his voice changed to an icy cool, "We leave tomorrow morning. Be ready at 5 AM."


End file.
